Izzy Weasley
by lifesuxthnudie
Summary: What if when Edward left, he left Bella Swan but not Izzy Weasley. Now back at Hogwarts she must help Harry once again being the "girl who lived". HarryxBella
1. That part of me is forever with him

**A/N This is another Harry Potter and twilight Crossover. I read one and absolutely loved it. Okay I wanna give you warning I SUCK AT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR. I love to write English is my passion but yeahh those two things not so much.... I hope you enjoy**

**BTW I changed Ron and Bella's B-day to August 13 fits better with story**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight or Harry Potter. =[**

___________________________________________________________________________________

"okay let's talk" I began shaking.

"we're leaving Bella" he said with no emotion in his face.

"okay, why not wait another year" I thought that was the plan so no one got suspicious of us.

"people have already noticed we don't change, so we have to move"he said this while looking at his feet

"it's okay I don't need to finish high school" I was still confused he was always pushing me to do human experiences and not to leave high school... somethings up

" when I say we're moving I mean my family and myself" it was suddenly making sense

" I'll come with you" I knew the answer before I said it

"no I don't WANT you to come" he finally made eye contact I could fell my nose tinkle but I couldn't let my appearance slip not now.

"you....don't...want me...?" to protect me or....

" no, but i will always love you in a way but I am no good for you, you deserve better. Just promise me one thing." he said in a pleading voice

"anything" I answered to quickly

" don't do anything dangerous or reckless, for Charlie's sake." like Charlie makes a difference now

" I promise" It doesn't matter I will never see him again

" good-bye m-Bella" he gentle kissed me on the forehead and his words softly died in the wind

And as he left so did Bella Swan. That part of me is forever with him. So I just sat there and my possibilities came flying at me. What did he mean by reckless, did he think I would consider suicide. No, never I couldn't do that to my family and to him, he may not love me but I will never stop loving him. I could always go back to Charlie and pretend nothing happened that he was just a boy but I knew I wasn't strong enough for that. Then there was always the possibility of going home. Not to Renée God I never even met the women I mean back to Hogwarts.

My real name is Isabella (Izzy) Marie Weasley. I should be in my 3rd year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but I was sent to forks. There was a break out of Azcaban most secure prisoner Sirius Black was after me and Harry Potter.

Maybe I am getting a head of myself, but truthfully I don't understand my past at all. When I was a year old I was over the Potter's house when Lord Voldemort came to there home and kill Lilly and James Potter. He tried to kill me and Harry to but because of Lilly's protection we were left with only scars. Harry's is on his forehead will mine is on the side of my hip. I feel bad for him mine is completely out of sight while everyone stares at him. So me and Harry are in this together. We battled part of Voldemort when he was trapped in on of our teachers head and saved the Sorcerer's stone. Then the next year(I know we have very eventful lives) we fought a younger Riddle that he imprisoned in a diary. Now we have a prisoner out to kill us, things never get old.

Now I knew what I must do, I have to go home term starts in almost 2 days and I have to get to Diagon Alley and get my school supplies.

When I got back in my room I sent an owl to Dumbledore

_Professor,_

_Am coming back I can't handle this anymore. The safest place for me is Hogwarts, and you know it. Send me and owl should I go home? Of the Leaky Cauldron? _

_Izzy Weasley_

I tied the note around Skylarks neck, skylark my gorgeous midnight black bird has been dying to stretched it wings for hours.

What can I do know the family I grew to love has left me along with my soul. I should warn them just in case tell them am not here. So I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote.

_Alice,_

_I know Edw he probablly told you not to look for my future but I wanted to warn you that am going to boarding school in England. Ill always love my best friend_

_Bella_

I knew she would see it and hopefully keep it out of _Edw _head but i'm not that lucky.

I decided I couldn't handle this right now, I had to sleep and clear my mind. Finally at around 6 am the next morning Skylark came back with Dumbledore's answer.

_Bella,_

_You may have a point, I have set up the Swan's House to the Floo Network you will be transported to the Leaky Cauldron, where I will meet you to discuss your leave._

_Professor Dumbledore_

I was so excited to be going back to London. It was so much better to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron, so I can plan my surprise on my family. So I packed my trunk and grabbed my wand out of the closet and quickly while Charlie was sleeping, went to the fire place. I quickly erased his and everyone in forks memory of me.

"Leaky Cauldron" I shouted and with in second I was home.

**I hope you liked it!! I have like 5 more chapters waiting all you have to do is review 3**


	2. Trying to hit on me, THERE OWN SISTER!

**Well here's another chapter**

**Thanks to**

**singer981**

**smile no matter watt**

**cullenvampire01  
**

My first reviews!!!!

Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter.

"Hello?" there stood a man his blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

"Professor" I half squeaked

"Izzy?" he asked puzzled then I realized I was still Bella swan. I quickly changed my a___ppearance,_ I did mention that am a metamorphmagus. I quickly went back to my flaming red hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry professor, I was still in character" He smiled

"It's alright so do tell me about your stay" he was always so curious

"Well it was very difficult not using magic, but the trip was both a pleasing and a curse" I couldn't make eye contact I knew I would burst into tears.

"How so?" now I could see his concern

"Well while I was away I met this family, I knew they weren't Muggles, I sort of took a liking to one of them and quickly we fell in love." I could feel the tears coming

"How wonderful! did u ever find out what he and his family are?"

"Yes, and that's why it was a curse. I found out they were vampires and left me he...he told me he didn't love me anymore." I was crying now

"Shhh Izzy shhh... its okay." he was always so nice and selfless in every way

We talked for a good 10 minutes then he left to get ready for the 1st day back.

It was a half an hour to 8 and I still wasn't ready I couldn't get all my spell books to fit and Skylarks cage was missing. I finally made it _King Cross Station with 3 minutes to spare. When I finally noticed, well really how could you miss 6 redheads all gathering and disappearing through platform 9 ¾ one by one._

_Finally when Ginny was through I grabbed my mum's arm._

_"Mum" it was as if I was holding on for dear life_

"Izzy is that you, we have been so worried." She was crying now and hugging me as if she would never see me again.

_"Am alright mum, but I have to run the wall is going to close in a minute! I love you!" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and was off._

I changed my appearance back to Bella Swan, so I could have some fun with my family and friends. I was finally on the train and t here was only one compartment that wasn't crowded. The only one in there was a man sleeping so I thought it was safe. I sat down across from him and just looked out the window. When suddenly there was knock on the door. And there stood my family.

"Excuse us miss all the other compartments are full can we join you?" Harry was always polite.

"Of course." I thought they would notice me by my voice my they just sat there.

"I am Harry; this is Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermonie Granger." Harry said

"aim Bella swan, I am a 3_rd__ year Gryffindor." maybe now they will catch on_

_"Funny, so are we. We've never seen you before." Hermonie stated apparently they weren't getting it._

"I just moved here from the states, I was home schooled." I lied with ease.

"How exciting, you will love it here!" said my dear sister

_"So I take it you two are siblings. How many Weasleys are there?"_

_"Well I have 5 brothers and 2 sisters, I have a twin sister but I don't think she's coming this year." he sounded so sad I AM LOVING THIS!!_

"Ohh, am sorry, I have a twin brother but his a muggle." it was almost true a muggle could do better magic then Ron.

This was going on long enough just as I was about to come clean there was another knock on the door & my dear brothers stood there.

_"Ron, Mum backed me your lunch sandwich-Oh hello there I am Fred,-"_

_"And am George, what are you doing here with our git of a brother you should be with us." gross I think they are trying to hit on me, THERE OWN SISTER!_

_"Are you trying to hit on me, your own loving sister who has missed you so much?" I had to do this it was too much. I switch my appearance in a flash I was being hugged._

_"OMG Izzy I can't believe it!" Ron who was hugging me in an Emmett hug god I miss those._

_"Haha I got you! And were you serious George?" I was quickly passed to him_

_"No I knew it was you in seconds" yeah okay_

_"Thanks god your back Izzy we need our chaser back" he always has to find away to put Quidditch in a sentence._

_"Of course how could you get on without me-"when out of nowhere the lights started to flicker and train stopped._

_Then the most unusual feeling came as if death its self was outside the window. When suddenly I hear screaming._

"_No!!!!! Not them, please not the baby's!"_

"_Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside, now…"_

"_Take me, kill me instead Please TAKE ME TAKE ME!!" when a bright green flash of light hit her square in the chest._

_Then the scene changed to one I tried to block from my memory_

"no I don't WANT you to come"

"_You....don't...want me...?"_

_Where was she I needed to help her, she needed me to save her! She had to get to the hospital. My head was swirling, when someone grabbed my arm._

"Izzy!! Harry!! Are you okay!" Hermione was on edge

"Am fine, what was that? Who screamed? Why are you doing nothing! We have to help her!" I was flipping and my head hurt why couldn't life be easy?

"No one screamed but Ginny was shaking like crazy, who do we have to help are you okay Iz?" Ron was worried; I could see it on his face.

"here eat this it will help, and that things was a Dementors," The man who was once sleeping across from me said now handing chocolate to Harry. "One of the Dementors that guard Azkaban. Now if you excuse me I need to speak to the driver." He said getting up and leaving the compartment.

"So what really happened?" I asked avoiding the chocolate, my head was still spinning why did I hear edw him? Just more proof that am going insane

"Don't worry I heard her too" Harry whispered to me.

"Well everything went dark and Professor Lupin stepped over you, after you two you know fell out of your seat he walked toward the Dementors, and pulled out his wand," Said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at the Dementors, and it turned around and sort of flew away…"

"I felt weird," Said Ron "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

"No one hear the voices? I must be going insane"

No one had a comment after that until I take it our new DADA teacher came back.

"You know I haven't poisoned the chocolate" he said smiling "we should be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes, why don't you change into your robes?"

"Okay" Me, Ginny, and Hermonie got up and left.

Finally the bus stopped and we got off and I stared at the home I have grown to love, that explains my existence, the place that will never change Hogwarts.

We made it just in time for the sorting and of course the hat sang a song about how we must join together to stop the evils in the world. You know the usual. Finally Dumbledore spook.

"Welcome back, Welcome back to another eventful year at Hogwarts." Spoke Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "Before the feast we must sorts some new students and welcome 2 new additions to our staff."

AT that 7 gorgeous people walked through the Great hall, 7 people I once loved, 7 people who broke my heart.

"Iz, are you okay?" Harry asked worried

"No" I whispered

"Mrs. Cullen will be taking up the post of Care of Magic and Mr. Cullen will be working at the Hospital wing to assist Madam Pumphrey." They casually took a seat next to Professor McGonagall's chair

"Cullen, Alice" McGonagall called

Within seconds the Hat yelled "Gryffindor_"_

_"Cullen, Edward"_

_Just like his sister _"Gryffindor_" I thought I could avoid him____,__ he belongs in Slytherin_

_"Cullen, Emmett" gosh I wonder if he and the twins will get along?_

_"Gryffindor"_

_"Hale, Jasper" Jasper I wish I could just ____apologues__ or let his off the hook I know how he must feel._

_"Gryffindor" the hat sang_

_Finally "H____ale, Rosalie" ahh who was worse __Malfoy or her?_

_"Gryffindor."_

_"Now it's time for the feast."Dumbledore said and our plates were full of food_

_"If you excuse me I ...don't fell well" and I ran as fast as I could out of the hall._

_How could this happen why did this happen? He probably doesn't even know I am here how he could. Bella____'__s dead._

_**Here it is I hope you like Hope you have a happy Halloween!!!! R.I.P Lilly and James Potter**_

_**Review please!!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Lifesuxthnudie**_


	3. 16 suitcases

**I love signing on aim and having 10 new emails it makes my day!!!**

**I would love some more reviews but I know I only have 2 chapters but thats about to changef**

**Quick question do you want Izzy(Bella) with Edward or Harry**

**(EPOV)**

We were asked to help at Hogwarts. We recieved a letter from one of Carlisle friend Albus. We were told to keep an eye on things. Joy it s been 1 week 2 days 9 hours and 33 seconds since I've seen Bella.

Finally we heard Dumbledore

" Welcome back, Welcome back to another eventful year at Hogwarts." said the Headmaster "before the feast we must sorts some new students, and welcome 2 new addition to our staff."

We heard gasps but mumbles great another group of hormonal teenagers.

Alice heard me gage and giggled.

I didn't even notice that Carlisle and Esme went to take a seat at the staff table. Finally McGonagall called Alice's name

"Cullen, Alice" Alice was so excited she was literally bouncing as she walked to the stool. Something was up, she was blocking her thoughts.

_"welcome back Alice, what brings you here again?" the sorting hat said_

"_Dumbledore needed some help."_

"_Oh very nice Alice, good to see you again"  
_

"Gryffindor" the hat screamed and the Gryffindor table was cheering.

"Cullen, Edward"

"_whats new Edward?"  
"can we just hurry this up?" I asked annoyed I didn't want to be here._

"_of course" the hat said politely_

"Gryffindor!"

Then Emmett went, we all knew already we would be in the same house but we had to put on the act.

"Cullen, Emmett"

"_Hello Emmett, whats the matter with your dear brother?" the hat asked curiously_

"_He had to leave his mate because he was apparently 'putting her in danger.'" As Emmett thought to the hat a picture of Bella flashed across his mind._

"_isn't that Iz-Never mind goodbye Emmett"_

"_Good-bye Hatty"_

"Gryffindor" the hat yelled once again

Then Jasper and Rosalie went, Rosalie was arguing that she should never be in Slytherin but the Sorting Hat had other ideas. In the end though we all wound up in Gryffindor together.

We all were seated in the far end of the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore gave his speech. Our plated finally filled that when a girl went running out of the Great Hall. She smelled-no she looked nothing like her. Impossible, never in a million years.

I couldn't hear here thoughts though.

"is that-?" Emmett asked

"It can't be, shes home in Forks being a normal human." I said trying to convince myself at the same time. Alice was still humming.

IPOV:

I couldn't handle this, it was my home, my sanctuary and they come and take it away from me. Does God really hate me?

I went to my dormitory that I shared with Hermione & Ginny. But when I went into the room two new beds were in the room. The one next to mine had 16 suitcases. I guess I will never be able to ignore them. Even though they so desperately wanted to ignore me I was told.

The end of the world was finally here, and I was ready to welcome it.

I laid there for a good hour until I heard the door open

"Hello my name is Alice Cullen, I guess I'm in your dormitory?"

"I believe so, if your the one with the 16 suitcases" I laughed " I'm Izzy Weasley nice to meet you"

"Izzy is that short for something?" she asked with a grin. Oh crap she knew, they all knew I was done.

"You know we have uniforms right?" I changed the subject I knew if I reminded her she would freak.

"Crap I forgot ahhh!" she started venting when suddenly Hermione- my life saver- walked in.

"Izzy are you okay? Why did you leave dinner?" she said worried like always. "ooh you're Alice I believe I am Hermione."

"yes, and now I have to go find my brothers." she said while walking out of the room.

"Hermione am fine, relax! I wasn't very hungry and I had to think."

She just ignored me, she knew I was hiding something but she left it alone. For that I was grateful, she began to unpack.

I went to bed, term started tomorrow. But of course I couldn't sleep. I went down to the common room, which was deserted. I laid on the couch and I guess I just fell asleep because I was woken up by people talking.

"Alice maybe you should take her up to her bed?" a soft velvet voice spoke.

"And how will I explain that to her in the morning?" Alice said with an edge in her voice. God I missed her, but she left without even saying good-bye.

"We can't leave her down her" _He _said.

"I could wake her up!" Emmett announced

"No!" and then I heard a slap and Emmett groaning "why does it matter? So she fell asleep down here." Rosalie said with an edge to her voice.

I was trying not to laugh. They didn't even know who I was, but they still cared.

"It just does!" then I felt two strong cold arms begin to carry me towards the stairs. It was so comfortable like nothing had happened to us. But it was wrong, and everything did happen and it was too soon.

Edward began to carry me up the stairs when we were thrown backwards. I forgot boys weren't allowed in the girls dormitory. Yet girls were allowed in their, apparently they thought girls were more trustworthy. I hit my head on the bottom step and it hurt.

"ouch!" I looked up at their faces and just ran up the stairs and through the blanket over my head.

I awoke with Ginny laying next to me. God I missed her while I was away, and gently hugged her.

"whats new Ginny?"

"nothing I just missed you. " she said

"i know, ahh i guess we should get up now." I said groaning

"Yeah am going to wake up the boys theres no way their up." I laughed.

I got up quickly and put my uniform on, I walked down stairs and greeted the happy boys.

"Hey boys" I laughed as they groaned and sat down. I kissed each on the cheek. I walked over to the mirror and began changing my hair and eyes. I settled with black hair with purple strips and purple eyes. When I heard 5 gasps behind me.

"what?" I asked innocently

"you-just-huh?" was what I got multiplied. I never thought I see the day when a vampire stuttered.

I was going to have some fun with them! I quickly changed into a tall,pale, blonde hair, and topaz eyes. I became Rosalie Hales

"Oh my god." was all Rosalie could say

"If I told you to change into a girl with brown locks, brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin what would you look like?"i quickly changed, but kept some differences form what he was expecting.

"Never mind." Edward said with a sigh.

I quickly changed back and met the boys for breakfast. The day passed with ease we had no important classes till tomorrow.

Transfiguration

Potions

DADA

Divination

I was in the common room thinking if the Cullen's would ever discover me, and if I wanted them to when I heard an argument.

"what do you mean shes not in Forks!" Edward almost screamed

"I told you she went to boarding school somewhere, but I can't see her anymore."Alice said innocently. She honestly can't see me this is amazing, now I don't have to worry about her ever finding out.

"You have no idea where!"

"No!" she said giving up.

Then I heard my beloved brother rise from his seat and walk over to me.

"Forks? Izzy isn't that-"

"shut up Ronald" I said cutting him off.

Edward didn't miss that and I never believed he would. He eyed Ron.

"What-" he began to ask Ron but I cut him off.

"aren't you hungry Ron? Lets go!" I knew I was safe with changing his mind.

"yes!" he yelled

When we were walking I quickly told Ron to forget everything I told him when I was away around the Cullens. He understood and promised.

I was doing my homework in the dormitory with Hermione. God she had so many subject I had no idea how she was doing this. I went to mirror and began changing my appearance.

"can you show me what you looked like when you were away?" she asked

I quickly changed into Bella when Alice came in the room.

"I knew it!" she yelled

**I FINISHED!!!**

**sorry it took so long. I have like 5 test this week and my sister wouldn't let me on gosh!!**

**Hope you liked it**

**2 weeks!!!!!!**

**Lifesuxthnudie 3**


	4. The Boy and The Boggart

**Okay from what review I have gotten I was told harry sooo........ Here's Edward =p**

**I am off for veterans day God bless U.S. Soldiers **

**I have never had anything be called brilliant before 3**

_Previously f_

"_I knew it" she yelled_

I quickly put up my hair in a ponytail and changed my appearance back.

"You knew what Alice?" I asked innocently

"cut the act we need to talk _Izzy_!" she said I didn't know whether to hug her or be mad at her. She was still my best friend but she left me, without saying goo-bye. I knew it wasn't her fault but still....

"act? I don't know what your referring to but what ever it is you need to keep your mouth shut!" I said I didn't want anyone else to know.

"i don't think I can do that, he will want to know" she said calmly

"who care, he left me to be human and to live my life with out him and that exactly what am doing!"

"he what?" she said confused he didn't tell her? How can that be

"what like you don't know? He said he didn't want me anymore!" I was practically screaming.

" I didn't-he what-how could he. Wait he cares so much about you Bella, when he found out you left Forks he searched and will keep on searching until he finds you. He is never going to stop." she said with concern.

"well don't let me waste another second on me. For he knows Bella's dead and never coming back." I yelled and ran out of the room.

* * *

Its been weeks since my encounter with Alice, I haven't spoken a word to her or another other Cullen since then. So I take it Alice didn't tell them and was keeping her thoughts off of me. I didn't need them though I was fine on my own. He left me to live my life am tired of putting on this face with no emotion, not caring, and I just want to be myself once again. I had to move on my family and friends, I finally was able to clear my head for the first time in god knows hows long I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_  
I was running as fast as I could, but of course i couldn't run enough. It was chasing after me and I couldn't get away. This big black dog was gaining up and I was scared and terrified. It finally caught up to and I was done, nothing could save me now. All I could do was scream and so I did, I yelled but couldn't wake up I didn't know why until I felt arms around me._

"Izzy come down shhh.... breathe it was only a dream." I knew that voice anywhere he was always there for me and I knew he would never leave me. Ron.

"Ron it was horrible, I couldn't move... or breath.. it ..got.. me" I was hyperventilating

"Its okay we're here calm down take a deep breath." We that when I noticed by the door, was Harry.

"come down to the common room, so we can talk there so we don't wake up the girl." he said

"though they didn't walk up with that scream so who know." Harry elbowed me playfully

The room was empty thank god, the boys didn't ask me about my dream and for that I was thankful. We didn't talk about much just quidditch. I must have fell asleep in Ron's arm. I looked around and found emerald eyes looking at me, and I couldn't help but smile. Wow Harry has really grown up he smiled that brilliant cute smile of his and I felt the answering one break spread across my face.

Wait Cute!

I knew we had a connection and no one else could deny it, we have been through so much from surviving the killing curse to everything that has happened in the passed years at Hogwarts.

What could I do. Edward was apparently searching for me. He was always like my air and I still can't breath with out him around. But harry was the missing piece to my soul.

"You okay?" he asked with a face

"Yeah just thinking how complicated life is, you know the usual" I said shrugging my shoulders

"True. But I don't mean now, you haven't been yourself since Forks. You don't eat, you can't sleep, your lifeless."

Wow he was really perceptive

"Harry it's nothing, am fine, nothings wrong!" I yelled probably to loud, and turned to walk away

"your fine, right and Voldemort dead." he said sarcastically he said grabbing my arm. "what really happened while you were away?"

So I told him I had to tell someone and he already knew everything about me so why not? I told him about Forks, _him, _about the Cullen's, and how he left me. I was crying at the end and I could see his face glowing with anger.

"he left you! How could he?! Does he realize how he broke you, about how much pain you've been in. I am going to kill him."

"Harry calm down okay, I don't know if he knows and I honestly don't care he left and am moving on. I tired of mopping over him when he was the one who hurt me."

Then with out thinking about he grabbed me and our lips met. It was so passionate and wonderful. When we finally broke apart we were both out of breath. How did this happen? How **COULD **this happen? But at that moment I didn't care.

"I've been waiting to do that for way to long." he said smiling

"Really?" I said taken back

"you really don't see yourself clearly do you?" I laughed and began changing my hair and smiled

"nope." I said popping the _p_

" It's late and you should probably be getting back to bed, an I should take this git you call a brother up to bed." I smiled

"let me do it _wingarding leviosa." _Harry was up the stairs first and helped me get him set.

"now go get some sleeps." he said and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I practically ran to my room and for the first time in I don't know how long I had no nightmares.

* * *

I woke up the next morning bright and early and decided that I should wake Ginny up. I was literally bouncing as I walked, I ran to her bed and and began jumping up and down.

"WAKE UP GINNY!" I yelled

"Too early...5 more minutes..." she was mumbling then she jumped out of bed with her wand at my throat.

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister"

"Before or after I killed her?" I asked jokingly "oh shut it Ginny. This is the new and improved Izzy Weasley like it or get over it." I said and Ginny gave me the biggest hug I could imagine.

"lets go meet the boys." I almost sang.

"I'll race you." and at that we were sprinting down the halls and stairs.

"I win!" I screamed and all eyes were on me in the Great Hall. "great..." I muttered to her.

I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at Gryffindor's table and I conformity took a seat next to Harry.

"What's up guys?" I asked cheerfully

Ron being the big git that he was had his mouth hanging open and Hermione was just smiling.

"Close your mouth Ron it's rude."

"How are we this morning." Harry asked kissing my forehead. And yet again all eyes were on me in the Great Hall, Ron's mouth was open, and Hermione couldn't be happier.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" I asked him

"Harry that's my sister you've got there." he said in a stern voice

"And?" he asked him

"She's my bloody sister next to you."

"Ron are you going to get to a point or just repeat stuff I already know?"

"Who the bloody hell gave you permission to be with her?!"

"HELLO I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION RONALD! AM A BIG GIRL!" I screamed

Ron was beat red for the rest of breakfast I know I was overrating but really permission for Harry? He is his bloody best friend.

" I am sorry mate, am glad it's you and not another chum in this school." Ron said

"thanks mate."

"Ahem...." I said

"what, I don't need to apologize to you I reacted the way I should. Your my little sister." he said smiling

"by 2 minutes get over it." I laughed

We walked to Defense against the Dark Arts, me and Harry hand-in-hand

"Good afternoon," Lupin greeted us "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Me and Hermione exchanged curious looks as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose. No one wanted to remember that though.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away, then he wiggled his curly toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin—"  
Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said,

"Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said,

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said,

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet. I glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. So what if Hermione helped him with his potion so he didn't kill his frog? Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was actually hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."  
Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something indeed to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks—I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice."

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a shape shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed.

"So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's 'mall sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Izzy?"

Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to me, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off putting, but I had a go.

"Er—because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake—tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"  
Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"—didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.  
Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er—yes," said Neville nervously. "But—I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees You, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin.

"And you will raise your wand—thus—and cry 'Riddikulus'—and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

The room went quiet. I thought… What scared me most in the world?  
My first thought was Lord Voldemort—a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before i had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a Boggart I thought of the dementor from the train. From Harry's face he thought the same thing. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off!" Me and Harry started laughing we were sure we knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot—"

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One—two—three—  
now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R-r-riddikulus!"squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.  
There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising—

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack!

Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green tinged face—a banshee. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then— crack! became a rattlesnake, which slithered and

writhed before— crack!—becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"  
Dean hurried forward.

Crack!

The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!" My dear brother leapt forward.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, I thought Ron had froze. Then—

"Riddikulus!"bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but—

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward.

Crack!

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach.

Crack!

Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart—ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Izzy."

"But I didn't do anything," I said.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, " Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.

"And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart—"

"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

I started cracking up, and the day turned into night and I sat comfortably in Harry's arms nothing could possible go wrong.....

**HAHA GOT YAAA!!! so what do you think?**

**Sorry it took so long **

**Review please =]**


	5. Candy and Lupin

**Well hello, I hope you didn't miss me 3**

**lyl**

**btw thanksgiving is a holiday that the u.s. celebrates the coming of America and stuff with pilgrims idk all If know is we had turkey =]]  
206 days =]]  
Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jacobs abs =[  
**

In no time at all DADA became everyones favorite class. Only Draco Malfoy has an issue with Lupin. No one else cared that his robes were literately falling apart. After the Boggarts we studied Red Caps, then Kappas

Me and Harry are doing good, Edw...Edward has been gone lately "searching" for me. But who ever said I needed or wanted to be found?

Snape has been extra mean, if thats even possible. HE without a doubt has found out about Neville's Boggart. Suddenly, I don't doubt the saying "if looks could kill." Snape looks murderous.

Cares of Magic and Divination are right up there with Potions. Ever since the incident with Malfoy and buckbeak the hippogriff. Hagrid was so happy when he got the position and how because of Malfoy's "hurt" arm, we have done nothing fun in his class. I can't stand Divenation with professor "lets see how harry and izzy are going to die today" Trelawney. Its just plain old fun when you go through and entire class discussing how your going to die.

Harry being Harry, was more considered with me. Making sure I laughed when ever we talked about he didn't want me to actually believe it. I knew he would trade or do anything to keep me safe.

Quidditch practice was getting intense, our 1st match was getting closer ans as usual Wood was flipping

"This is our last chance—my last chance—to win the Quidditch Cup," he told us, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world—injuries—then the tournament getting called off last year," Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best—ruddy—team—in—the—school,"he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye.

"We've got two superb Chasers."

Wood pointed at Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.

"We've got two unbeatable Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a duo, who has never failed to win us a match!"  
Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry and then at me with a kind of furious pride.

"And me," he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Izzy and Harry have joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…" Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.

"Definitely," said Harry.

"Was it ever a question?" I piped in

The team started have practice 3 times a week , and the weather was changing it was getting colder and wetter and there still was no sign of Edward. I do miss when I see Emmett barking a laugh it makes me crack up and then they look at me and Alice with pleading look. I couldn't do it though I was with Harry now......

After a cold and chilling practice me and Harry went to the common room, holding hands. We found the room buzzing with excitement.

"What's going on?" I asked Hermione

"The first Hogsmeade trip!" Hermione squealed

"Yes we need to visit-"

"Zonk's Joke shop-"

"we're all out of Stink Pellets." Who else but my darling brothers announced.

I just slumped on the couch by the warm fire, resting my head on Harry's shoulder knowing I wouldn't be allowed to go because of that god damn Sirius Black.

"What's wrong?" Harry ask rubbing his finger in a circle around my cheek.

"There is no way McGonagall is going to let us go." I said with a sigh

"Am sure you guys will be allowed to go on the next one, they're bound to catch Black soon" Hermione said trying to act cheerful but we both knew they were no where near even seeing a glance of him.

"you could always try asking McGonagall as sure she will let you."

" That's less then likely."

I kissed Harry good night and went off to bed to mope heard Hermione and Ron argue about Scabbers, I mean really its an old rat thats missing a finger just put it out of its misery.

~*~

They were still arguing by the time I woke up. Harry planned on asking McGonagall, but I didn't get my hopes up instead I had to listen to Lavender Brown freak out because Professor Crack Head predicted that her so called rabbit would die. Hermione didn't take this well she honestly hated the class more than me!

I was right about McGonagall, on the morning on Halloween I grabbed Ron before going down to breakfast.

"Here, take this and get me LOTS and LOTS of candy!" I told him well commander would be a better word.

"Iz you know how you get with candy thats not the best idea." he said giving me the money back

"Shut it, awhile since i've had any sweets so just do it pleasssssssseeeeeee" I said giving him the puppy dog face

"Fine, but lets not tell Harry you remember last time..." oh I remember last time when I had about 3 bags full of sweets and you know casually slid down the railing on the staircase and ended up at the bottom tackling Harry to the ground who hit into Snape... Yeahh we're not going to go there again

I kissed him on the cheek and ran down to meet Harry but bumpt into Emmett along the way and tripped.

"Sorry" he said helping me I easily took him ice cold hand.

"No, it was my fault and the worlds biggest klutz." I said laughing

"Nah, I know, knew someone worse then you she couldn't walk more then 10 feet without falling." really Emmett , really.

I just laughed as I passed him.

"we promise Harry we will bring you loads of sweets back." I heard Hermione promise as I walked into the Great Hall.

"Thanks Hermione, but none for izzy." he said in a stern voice

"Oh, shut it Harry." I said playfully slapping his arm. Ron was giving me a pleading look the whole time.

"what are you _two_ going to do?" Hermione asked

"Am not really sure, maybe we'll just do some homework?" Harry said looking at me in a questioning look

"Sure." I said with a smile it would be nice to be together,even the Cullens were going to Hogsmeade.

After everyone left, Harry and me decided we really didn't want to do work, instead we just wandered the castle until I bumped into Flinch who apparently just sent the last of the students off.

"What are you two doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Harry truthfully. We really weren't doing anything

"Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own—why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"  
I shrugged.

"Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until we had passed out of sight.

"I really hate that man, he's just so rude!" I let out when-

"Izzy?" I doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.

"What are you doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch. "Where are Ron, and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would be casual voice.

"Ah," said Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."

"Huh?" I said confused.

We followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas......" I was zoning out... "The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," said Harry awkwardly, he seemed very uncomfortable

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid—but I daresay you've both have had enough of tea leaves?"  
I started at him how could he possibly know? Lupin's eyes were twinkling.

"Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, probably seeing my reaction.

"You're not worried, are you?"  
"No," said Harry.  
i thought for a moment of telling Lupin everything but decided not to. Lupin probablly thought I was a coward already, especially since Lupin already seemed to think we couldn't cope with a Boggart. Something of my thoughts seemed to have shown on my face, because Lupin said,

"Anything worrying you?"

"No am fine." I lied. He drank a bit of tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at him. "Actually yes." i said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin's desk. Harry was looking at me worried and probally wondering why I never told him something was bugging me

"You know that day we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes," said Lupin slowly.

"Why didn't you let us fight it?" I said pointing to me and Harry.

Lupin raised his eyebrows and laughed

"I would have thought that was obvious," he said, sounding surprised.  
Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback.

"Why?" he said again.

"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced either one of you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."

We stared. Not only was this the last answer I'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person we had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from us) was Professor Dumbledore.

"Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning . "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"Actually, I didn't think of Voldemort," I said. " I don't know about Harry but all I could remember was—I—I remembered those Dementors."

"So was I, I don't think I could ever forget something like that." Harry said

"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed." He smiled slightly. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is—fear. Very wise."

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.

"Well… yeah, that exactly it" said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier.

"Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors—" I began when i was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Lupin.

The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of us-Ha I really do hate this man-his black eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between the three of us.

"I was just showing Harry and Izzy my Grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

"Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I will," said Lupin.

"I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye i didn't like. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.

Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

"Why—?" Harry began.

Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Professor Lupin took another sip and i had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands. Snape probably poisoned it/

"Snapes really into the Dark arts. Some people reckon—" Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.  
"Disgusting," he said. "Well, kids, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."

"Right," I said, putting down my empty teacup.

He really trust Snape, his such a foul, a mean really Snape is just plan evil and he just drink some potion from him.

"what a very eventful day." Harry said gently kissing my cheek.

"yes, Mr. Potter it was." I said smiling and met my lips to his.

We walked down to meet Ron and Hermione and tell them everything we've heard today.

And to start eating my candy =]

**AS I HAVE ALREADY SAID SRRI!!!!!!! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH THESE WAS 10 PAGES!!! SO I HOPE IT MADE UP FOR IT!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**-LIFESUXTHNUDIE**


	6. All my Fault

**Well I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy holidays!**

**So I got a new laptop for the holidays so more chapters!!!**

**So here's the next chapter……The Cullens are backkk…**

The feast was wonderful as usual. We all began walking to the Gryffindor tower when we couldn't get through. A whole lot of students were gathered around the Fat Lady's portrait when Percy came through complaining about the hold up and him being head boy when I saw the slashes on the portrait.

"Someone get Professor Dumbledore!" he yelled

He finally got there and instructed Professor McGonagall to go fetch Mr. Fitch, so they could find the Fat lady.

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. Who else could that be but Peeves? I was right it was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.  
"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs.

"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

The whole school was sent down to the Great Hall to sleep for the night. The teacher we suspected where searching the school for any sight of Black. I was scared but wasn't going to omit it anyone. The Cullen's were missing, probably searching too.

We heard them return a little while later, and reported nothing.

The next morning I was called into McGonagall's office after breakfast because she needed to speak with me. I was expecting her to say I had to go back to Forks again but what she told me caught me off guard.

"Izzy, I know you would want to know this and it's hard for me to tell you...But... we received word that Chief Swan was found died in his home this morning."

"Oh" was all I could say. Charlie was never my real dad but I considered him one while I was away.

"am sure you would like to go back to forks and pay your respects to him."

I nodded my head that was all I could do, I was in complete shock my only question was how?

"Professor if you don't mind me asking h-how did he die?" I stumbled with my words

"He was killed." I said while looking down

"By aaa…" I couldn't say if I did, I would know it was my entire fault

"yes." She knew what I was about to say. "it was not your fault Izzy, don't even start that."

"I'll go and get my things and say good-bye…wait isn't it our first Quidditch game this week."

"Don't worry I will let Oliver know, they will do fine don't worry." She said with a smile.

I ran to tell the others, I couldn't believe it he was died it was all my fault but who? Which vampire killed him? Then it hit me, who hated me because Edward killed her mate?

Victoria.

Then I bumped into Harry while running. I could feel the tears running down my face and see Harry's concern on his face.

"izzy whats wrong?" I couldn't say anything

He carefully carried me to Gryffindor Common room and sat me in a chair. I couldn't look at him I didn't deserve him, Harry who had never harmed a fly loved me who just sentenced a man to death.

"izzy..answer me what happened?" I couldn't tell him

"IZZY!" he yelled, it snapped me out of it I looked in his eyes.

"I killed a man." I whispered

Then he didn't something I never expected he laughed.

"You really had me going there Izzy." Then I looked him dead in the eyes and he stopped.

"You couldn't have, you've been in school the whole time."

So I told him about Charlie and Victoria and he just held me and whipped my tears away occasionally.

"you didn't kill him, it wasn't your fault if it was anyones fault it would be Cul-." I cut him off.

"It wasn't his fault and I have to get going I promised McGonagall I would leave soon."

**Sorry about the shortness this leads to a lot of different parts in the story**

**Please review give me your take and a lot of Culleness in the next chapter I can promise you that!!!**

**XOXO**

**Lifesuxthnudie =]**


	7. Normal Humans and Dementors

**This is the 7 chapter and I have 29 reviews guys really if you hate it I will stop but if you love it SHOW YOUR LOVE!!  
______________________________________________________________________**

After packing all my belongings I ran to Professor McGonagall office. She of course was teaching classes and left a note for me.

_Izzy,f_

_Use the flu network to travel back to forks. I do remember if fork that no remembers so do us all a favor and change back into your appearance. Please stop blaming yourself for all of this._

_Stay as long as you like_

_~Professor McGonagall. _

I changed back to Bella Swan and stepped into the fireplace and was off to Forks.

I went up to my old bedroom and just sat there for hours not wanting to move. I spent some time in Charlie's room but I couldn't stay there long.

The funeral was tomorrow morning and I didn't know what to do with myself till then

I somehow ended up at first beach just sitting there looking at the waves crash on the shore. It was so peaceful and calming, I was the only one there until I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella…?" sad a husky voice behind me. I didn't know whether to be in shock because he knew my name or happy to have someone who understands me.

"Jake?" and with that I was taking in a big bear hug.

"Can't-breath-Jake-!" I said in between breaths.

"I finally found you, I've been searching for you for god knows how long and her you are on first beach." He said with a grin on his face.

**(So let's go with Bella and Jake were good friend's b4 Eddie left and they hung out…ECT.)**

It didn't take me long to figure out what had happened to him. The werewolf gene finally kicked in. Of course he remembered me because he wasn't affected by the memory wipeout. But before I could begin to explain-

"I searched everywhere, no one knew who you were which I didn't get because you were here for a while." He said trying to piece it together. "I thought I was making you up, that you were just in my head because not even Char-Charlie remembered you." He wasn't looking at my face you could tell he was hurting. "You did hear about him?" he asked

"Why do you thing I came back?" I said calmly

"Stupid leech." I heard him mumble under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing just forgets it okay." "So where were you?" ahh I didn't know what to say.

So I decided to start at the beginning.

"Jake I know what you are." I said straight out. "I know what the Cullen's are." I took a breath "and I know what I am."

Jake jumped to his feet and looked at me.

"How?" was all he asked while looking away from me.

"Jake I know a lot of things, and I don't care that you morph into a giant dog when you're upset."

"Wow, you did know. You shouldn't though you're human and should live in a world with humans not monsters out of a fairytale book." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jake what if I told you I wasn't human that am not really Bella Swan that am someone else." I said avoiding his eye contact

"Then I would happy say… Can I take a ride on your UFO?" I could stop laughing. Leave it to Jake to take a serious conversation and turn it into a joke!

"Am not an alien Jacob but am up there with the supernatural." I said

So I told him everything about me, about Izzy Weasley. He was shocked when I changed my appearance, but he got over it. We talked for what seemed like hours and he told me he'd see me at the funeral tomorrow morning.

I woke and got dressed in all black, the wolves were the only ones who will remember me and so I was just going to sit in the back of the church.

When I got there I wasn't at all surprised at how many people were there. Charlie was loves by everyone in town.

It all went downhill when the back door to the funeral home opened and the growling began.

~*~

**EPOV:**

How could this happen? Charlie dead? And judging from McGonagall's thoughts it was a vampire.

SHE was in BELLA's house what if Bella was home? She wouldn't have stopped with just Charlie? No.

So I told everyone and ran, ran as fast as I could to the airport and then to forks.

When the plane finally landed I took off leaving my family in the dust, I went to the crime scene and I could smell that Bella had been her recently.

Her scent tormented me.

From everyone else's thoughts in Forks, they were all at the Funeral home, even Bella.

But I forgot about the mongrels.

**BPOV:**

Just great! Here he stood in the Funeral home across from me and Jake! Could this week get any worse?

Jacob grabbed me and quickly went outside.

"What are you doing here leech?" Jacob asked Edward while shacking

"I came to pay my respects…" he said calmly not taking his eyes off of me.

"Ha! You're the reason he's dead." He said while shacking more violently.

"Step back Bella he's not in control." Edward said.

"I wouldn't have trouble keeping my focus. I couldn't harmer and more then you already did."That was below the belt

"I was trying to protect her from my-our world." He said

Jacob just gave a cold laugh at that remark and I eyed him carefully. It wasn't any use Jacob didn't know he could read his mind.

"What…Izzy?"

All I could come up with was "crap."

~*~*~

**HPOV:**

The Great Hall was buzzing with news that Izzy left again, and then all eyes were on me.

Hermione, the Weasley's and myself where the only ones who knew anything about what really happened to her. You could see how the mood changed, especially when we realized we have game against Hufflepuff. (Slytherin bailed out because of the weather.)

How are we going to survive without her here!

The day seem to drag, it never ended and I wasn't myself, I was in pain but I put on a brave face and entered the Quidditch field with my head held high.

The conditions were horrible you couldn't see where you were going I barely heard the game. We had a sub for Izzy, who apparently was doing very good. I didn't even hear when we called a time out.

"I can't see with these rutty things."I said pointing toward my glasses.

"I have an idea." Hermione said from behind me. "Impervius." She said and she told me they repelled water.

Oliver looked as though he would kiss her, with his excitement.

Hermione's spell had done the trick. I was still numb with cold, still wetter than I'd ever been in my life, but I could see. Full of fresh determination, I urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction…There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning.

This was getting more and more dangerous. I needed to get the Snitch quickly—I turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and I saw something that distracted me completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

My numb hands slipped on the broom handle and my broom dropped a few feet, when I looked back the dog had vanished.

"Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts.

"Harry, behind you!"I looked wildly around.

Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain filled air between them—with a jolt of panic, I threw myself flat to the brooms handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though I had gone suddenly deaf—what was going on? And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over me, inside me, just as I became aware of something moving on the field below…Before I'd had time to think, I took my eyes off the snitch for a brief second and looked down. At least a hundred Dementors, were standing beneath me.

And then I heard it again… Someone was screaming, screaming inside my head… a woman…

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

What was I doing? Why was I flying? I needed to help her… She was going to die… She was going to be murdered…I was falling, falling through the icy mist.

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and I knew no more. And the blackness took over me.

I woke up in none other than the Hospital wing.

"Lucky the ground was so soft."  
"I thought he was dead for sure."  
"But he didn't even break his glasses." The voices of my team mates woke me up.

"Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud.

"How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" I said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been—what—fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking. Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match," I said. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into me like a stone.

"We didn't—lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" I said, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."I put my face to my knees, my hands gripping my hair. Fred grabbed my shoulder and shook it roughly.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred.

"We lost by a hundred points—"

"Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin—"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.

They still talked about how we could come back I was still thinking about how we lost the game and it was my fault.

Finally Madame Pomfrey told the team to leave so I could sleep. That's when Ron and Hermione dropped even worse news. My broom had been totaled by the Whomping Willow.

There sat the remains of my finally beaten broomstick.

When they left I finally noticed someone sitting in the corner by the other end of the room. She was crying into her hands, I don't know how I missed her until I noticed my father's invisible cloak sliding off her back.

She looked up and me and I could see how really broken she was. She came and sat beside me.

That's how we spent the night with her wrapped in my arms, just crying. We didn't say a word. We didn't have to though I could already tell why she was hurting.

And slowly unconsciousness took over me.

**SO I WROTE ABOUT 2,029 words this chapter so I dog-gone better get some reviews.**

**I am off for the rest of the week the quicker you review the quicker THE ALREADY DONE CHAPTER will be up**

**Like between 40-50 PLZZZ!!!!**

**XoXo**

**Lifesuxthnudie**


	8. We are in this together

**HAPPY 2010 TO ALL MY VIEWERS ACROSS THE WORLD!!!**

**Here's credit where credit is do!!**

**Tabula Rasa1996 = one of the sweetest review I have eva gotten =]**

**Sophie Cullen6- awwww thanks =] lol**

**Bridgegirl- am like wow… I can believe I did that! I guess I saved it as that on word and it just filled it in! That's thought the stuff I need to know =]**

**Conehito-I love how you were reviewing along the way =] Ron's reaction was one of my fav parts. =]**

**SKaylor95-thanks your review made mine =]**

**Courtneyfan14- I hope I don't disappoint =]**

**melissagarcia12370- thanks for your review and it was izzy =]**

**And thanks to - kill4blood Death Marss jaypatel111 xxActressgirlxx- for your support and review**

**P.S. for all you avid readers out there I just read an amazing book Dear John try it out =]**

**Previously on……………..**

**Jacob just gave a cold laugh at that remark and I eyed him carefully. It wasn't any use Jacob didn't know he could read his mind.**

**"What…Izzy?"**

**All I could come up with was "crap."**

~*~

Edward grabbed my arm; I didn't know what to do. Jacob was there in an instant, and pulled me behind him.

"How dare you touch her!" Jake shouted at him. "Calm down." I whispered to him

"I just need to know…. Has it always been you izzy?" he asked not meeting my eyes.

"If you're asking if Bella Swan exists then no. She was just someone we created." I said with ease. He looked devastated, he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"And at Hogwarts….it's been you all along?"

"Yes." I whispered

"Now that _you_ comprehend that leech, why don't you leave?" Jacob asked "she has obviously gotten over you she's with that other kid now."

Edward didn't realize that yet, and you say his face drop even lower.

"Ooh." Was all he said, then "izzy can I talked to you for a moment?" Jacob growled.

"Sure, don't worry Jake I'll be back." I said and hugged him.

"Yes?" I asked as soon as Jacob was back in the funeral home.

"Izzy am sorry for everything I did to you." He said looking down. "When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy..."

"Edward please don't." my vision was getting blurry from the tears in my eyes.

"Izzy don't you understand I lied. I lifed about not wanting you. I lied about not loving you. I told you to protect you from what I am, I can see know that I was wrong."

"Yeah you were."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want to die." I said matter-of-factly. "I was under the unbreakable vow." "Don't you think I wanted to tell you? How easy life would have been."

"Oh." He muttered

"You left me, I always knew I was never good enough for you but still it seemed like my heart was just a toy to you and when you were done with it you put it back broken."

"Am so sor-" he started to apologize but I didn't want an apology

"Don't say it, I don't need you apology because I wasn't even worth the truth." I said and stormed out.

I went back to the funeral home and everyone was saying their last respects so I quietly stood in line waiting for my turn. I tried so hard to hold myself together but I couldn't manage it. I could feel the tears begin to fall quietly down the side of my face.

By the time it was my turn, my vision was blurry so I quietly told Charlie that I was sorry and it was all my fault. How he would have made an amazing father and how lucky I was to have been blessed to have met him.

I finally and made my way over to Jacob. I cried and hugged him and told him to write me as often as he could. He promised to and to catch Victoria.

I kissed his cheek and left once again to return to the world where I belonged.

When I finally got back and realized that the quidditch match was still being in played. I ran to Harry's dormitory and grabbed his cloak I wasn't in the mood to answer questions from anyone. I made it to the field just in time to see something no someone falling out of the sky

Harry.

I stayed quiet the entire time to the hospital wing; I knew if I spoke I wouldn't be able to control the tears that wanted to escape my eyes.

The team, Ron, and Hermione talked to Harry about the game. I just sat there and realize that today was one of the worst days of my life. From Edward telling me he lied and still loves me to Harry getting attacked by Dementors. I just started to cry and cry. I didn't even hear Madame Pumphrey tell the team to leave. I couldn't believe that my life turned out this way, from Voldemort to Sirius Black to Edward now t Harry hurt.

I looked up after I don't know how long and realized the cloak had fallen off me. When I looked up I met Harry's eyes and just felt like some of the pain was taken off my shoulders.

I got up and just gently crawled into his arms and cried. He held me all night without asking any questions and for that I was eternally grateful.

And slowly unconsciousness took over me.

~*~

I woke up the next morning and felt a wave of calmness come over me realizing who I was sleeping next to.

Harry was still asleep and I couldn't bare to wake him up. I reach up to gently kiss his forehead, and when I came down to look in his eyes I saw him smile and his eyes open.

"How did you sleep?" he asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Okay, am sorry about last night…." I said trying to avoid his gorgeous emerald eyes

"Izzy, you have nothing to apologize for." He said softly "But, you can explain." He said with a smile.

Of course I couldn't get around it any longer. So I told him about meeting Jacob and then Edward showing up and how he lied to me. When I finished he was in deep thought.

"So he still loves you?" he questioned

"I think so." I could see where he was going with this. "But I don't love him, don't you remember he left me? How can I just crawl back to him?"

"Seriously?" he asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"Of course." I said and gave him a kiss.

~HPOV~

Madame Pumphrey insisted on keeping me in the wing for the weekend. The team came often. Ron and Hermione even more, but Izzy never left my side. I know she is still hurting from everything but she puts on such a brave face. She is one of the bravest people I know.

I hadn't told anyone about the seeing the grim in the cloud yet and wasn't really planning on. I was back in classes on Monday and everything seemed to be looking up.

We finally finished potions class after Ron got 50 points taken off of Gryffindor for throwing something at Malfoy.

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as we headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch.

"Check who's in there, Hermione."

Hermione peered around the classroom door."It's okay!"Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.

As we were getting ready to go to our next class Lupin asked me to hang back for a moment.

"I hear about the match and the broom Harry, is there any hope it can be fixed?" Lupin asked

"No the tree smashed it to bits." Lupin shrugged.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the Dementors too?" I said with difficulty. Lupin looked at me quickly.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time—furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes," I Harry. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself.

"Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just—?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read my mind.

"The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."  
A ray of wintery sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself… soulless and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"When they get near me—" I stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

So I told Lupin what happened in the train and when on my broom, so I asked him if he would teach me how to fight them like he did on the train.

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry, quite the contrary…"

"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them—"  
Lupin looked into my determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

As I was walking out Lupin yelled "wait!" I walked back in and ask "Is there something wrong professor?"

"I think you should tell Izzy about this, you may be surprised what you hear." He smiled and went back to work.

Izzy? I know she heard the screaming on the train but still** I** was there when my mum-then it hit me **we** were both there when my mum was killed. She heard the same things I do.

We are in this together.

**So? I kno not a big chapter but you see what really happened**

**Let me know what you think should happen =]**

**R&R plz =p**

**XOXO**

**LIFESUXTHNUDIE**


	9. a map and a few risks

**Heyy guys so am a little shocked you really think that I would choice Mr. hard cold lying meany!!! Over Happy warm and dreamy emerald eyes???**

**DO YOU NOT KNO ME?!?! *tear *tear***

**Okay for me I love seeing my name on a list with a comment so am gonna do it more so if you want your name up here YOU KNOW WHAT U HAVE TO DO!!!=]**

**Thanks to**

jaypatel111-thanks so much!!!!  


**Courtneyfan14-awww that made my day =]  
**

**.TwiBoyz-I LURVE you heheehee thanks so much keep reading  
**

**Gigi gabriella14- thanks chica love the pic. By the way  
**

**lovingshewolf- am glad you think so and I would NEVER do that so I see you're a Jake fan which makes me love ya more =]**

So 5 reviews is not cutting it for me sorry guys so please review it makes my day!! If you do I promise something AMAZING MAY HAPPEN!!! 

IPOV:

It seemed like I was being hit in every direction Victoria, Charlie, Edward a girl could only take so much. I hated what am doing to my family and especially Harry. I have not been myself in a while I can't remember the last time I smiled or laughed or just kicked back. I haven't been able to breathe. So I decided right then and there that I was done. I was done not being myself not living my life I vowed that I was going to fix everything.

Gryffindor was full of buzzing and excitement at the end of November when Ravenclaw crushed Hufflepuff in their match. We were still in the running and Wood was determined to win. He pushed us hard into December in the chill but we all wanted to win so no one complained.

Another Hogsmeade trip was coming and Harry and I weren't allowed to go yet again. Harry seemed on edge for awhile seen the funeral and his accident but he finally stopped betting around the bush and told me about Lupin.

I was happy but scared at the same time I mean not for myself but this was so hard for him. It's his mum! I don't know how I would feel if I was in his position but as he said we are in this together. I was happy that I didn't have to face this alone and was able to protect myself and Harry if I got the chance. Though, I am sure I would never get THAT chance him being so stubborn and all.

It was morning of the trip and we bid a farewell to Ron and Hermione and started walking up to the tower when-

"Psst—Harry! Izzy"

We turned, halfway along the third floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at us from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you guys a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"

He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry and I followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at me.

"Early Christmas present for you" he said.  
Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry asked thinking it was some kind of joke

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it away," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to on you two. We don't really need it anymore. And you being our sister and all"

"And what are we going to do with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry.

"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."

"Well… when we were in our first year, Harry—young, carefree, and innocent—"  
I snorted. The day Fred and George being innocent is the day I would fall in love with Malfoy.

"Well, more innocent than we are now—we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason—"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual—"

"—detention—"

"—disembowelment—"

"—and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked  
Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"You didn't—" said Harry, starting to grin. I reached over and high fived them.

"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed—  
this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said George. He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said,  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, I bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as my eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else.  
This map showed a set of passages he had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead—

"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four"—he pointed them out—"but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these.  
Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in—completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtaill, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.

"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."

"So, youngins," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking as the both strode off.

"I can't believe this!" I almost screamed!

"I know, but now that I think about it makes complete sense. It explains everything." Said Harry

"So showed we use it?" I questioned

"Yeah, but we should probably grab my dad's old cloak just in case." He said smiling that gorgeous smile I loved.

So we went up to the tower and grabbed his stuff and I ran to my dorm and grabbed the money I hide in my fuzzy sock. **(That's where I hide mine=])**We then headed to the one-eyed old crone's hump but we couldn't get it to work.

I had the map out to make sure no one was watching I heard my father's voice in the back of my head "Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain." This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Dad had been warning against…Aids for Magical Mischief-Makers… but all we were going to us it for was Hogsmeade and nothing more. Then again imagine if this fell into the hand of someone like Sirius Black he would have his own personal map to catching us. But that would never happen; I would guard it with my life.

Then as I looked at the map the word "Dissendium" appeared where we were standing. So I repeated it "Dissendium" and taped the statue. It started to move but it seemed like it could only hold a fairly small person.

"You go first." Harry said to me.

"okay." I muttered and lowered myself down I could feel Harry start to slide down when I was at the bottom. We started to move and it seemed like forever but we finally heard people beginning to talk. I saw a crack in the ceiling and pushed up and it revealed the cellar to Hunneyduke's.

I looked at Harry and saw my favorite smile creep across his face and I could feel my matching grin spread across mine. He helped me up out of the floor and quickly threw the cloak over both of us.

We climbed the stairs and when we reached the top the smell hit me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't be getting any ideas Izzy."Harry said acting like Mum I "gently" pushed him into tray of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. I Shhed him as he fell, ""Harry I mean really try to be quiet we're hiding." I whispered trying to laugh.

"Very funny." He said and he couldn't hide his smile.

That's when we spotted Ron and Hermione looking at a tray of Unusual Tastes  
and expecting blood flavored lollipops.

"do you think they might won't one of these?" Ron asked 'mione

"Brilliant am sure Izzy would love them." Hermione spoke sarcastically

"How about these?" Ron said pointing to the Cockroach Clusters.

"Defiantly not!" me and harry said at the same time.

Ron practically dropped the jar.

"Bloody hell! How did you get here?" ron asked

"Skill" I said dropping in my English accent.

Harry began to tell them about the gift from Fred and George and our trip to get here.

"why didn't they give it to me?" Ron whinnied

"Isn't it obvious? They like me better." I said with a smile

"Funny…So do you guys want to get a butterbeer?" Ron asked

We all nodded and made our way to the three broomsticks and Ron went to get the drinks. Just as we were sitting down Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick and Fudge came in and ordered their drinks. I guess I should have been surprised they were here. I didn't even finish my thought when I felt Ron's hands on my shoulder pushing me under the table. Hermonie was doing the same think to Harry.

The beginning of their conversation was just like most peoples in Hogsmeade; Sirius Black. Professor McGonagall was complaining about the Dementors. I stole a quick glance at Harry was holding on to me under the stool.

He had an uneven face on and I was wondering if he was okay.

That's when the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money." That didn't surprise me Fred and George, ha am proud to be their sister.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him." That's when I dropped my mug and received a kick.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself…and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter and even worse was that Isabella Weasley was caught in the middle of it."

"Am still shocked at what they found out was so vital to risk allowing _**her**_ in to the house." Fudge began

"Minister! Not here!"

"As I was saying powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry and Izzy from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got them outta the ruins, poor little things, with a great slash across his forehead and hers on her side, an' his parents dead…an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, "Give Harry and Izzy ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him — both of them-" Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. And Izzy back to her parent's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get them there. "I won't need it anymore," he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! He'd drop Izzy to, just for the fun of it. But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

I couldn't listen any more Harry was full of rage and anger and I was trying to calm him down before he blew. Poor Harry, I can't imagine what he is going through finding out his parent's best friend! His godfather!! Betrayed him and his parent's.

I mean I know I was there but so what was I vital for I just came out with a scar harry lost his parents.

Their was a silence and I don't know how much time had pasted. There was movement and I am sure the professors and fudge were leaving.

"Harry?"

Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at him, lost for words.

**So, over 3,000 word I deceive like a metal!!! And During MIDTERM WEEK!!!!!!! Its because I love u guys =] **

**Sorry if u hate it but am only 15 am trying=]**

**SO I through in a twist if u caught it muhahhahahhaha =p**

**So do you guys think we can make it to 100?? Nahhh who am I kiddin =p**

**I hoped you liked it **

**XoXo**

**LIFESUXTHNUDIE xD**


	10. An Eye for an EYE

**Heyy lovies!! Whats crack-a-lacking?**

**So it's a snow day in my little town of N.Y =]**

**So I passed all my midterms!!! How about u chicas? Or chicos?**

**So here comes a nice chapter so reviews would be appreciated!**

**THANKS TO:**

**xxActressgirlxx:** Thanks you! I hope u like this chapter =]

**midnight0sun95 **Thanks for that point out and I hope u like how I decided to go with

**ILuvTwiBoyz **your reviews always make my day haha thanks about the name =]

**jaypatel111 **Thanks girl =]

**GinevraHermioneAstoriaPotter **thanks so much !!!

**Mizz Slytherin Ice Queen **haha thanks I loved your review

**TWILIGHT VAMPGIRL TEAM EDWARD** awww thanks!!!! Really you like it? Haha I really want be a writer xoxo

**Book recommended of the week 1-800-where-r-you! **

Harry was a mess we could all see it. He didn't say one word as me made our long journey back to Hogwarts. I could still see the tears etched on his cheeks and I couldn't find anything to say to him and I am sure he just wanted to get away from everyone as fast as he could.

When we made it back we went to the Great Hall. You could see that Hermione and Ron wanted to say something but I gave them the Say-anything-and-I-will-hurt-you stare.

When we got back up the common room he was a mess and he was trying to avoid Fred and George's question so I saw he sneak away to his dorm. As soon as he was gone Hermione, Ron, and I gathered together.

"What are we going to do 'bout Harry?" Ron asked.

"Am not sure, he's a mess and I think we should just let it sink in." Hermione said.

"You don't think he will do anything dangerous do you?" I finally asked the question I thought as soon as I heard what the Professors had to say.

"As in go after Black?" Ron asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, Harry would never do anything like that…" you could see a bit of doubt in her eyes though.

"Hermione what would you do in his position? Or Ron what if it was Mum and Dad?" I questioned trying to get my point across.

"I-I don't know." You could see her going over the pros and cons in her head.

"I would kill him." Ron said simply.

"So would I. It's not like I want him to do it though, I will do anything in my power to stop him but if he does decided to…."

"If he does decide to we won't be able to stop him. He's just as stubborn as you are Iz." Ron finished.

"Exactly." I said then I slapped him arm. "And am not stubborn." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Sure you're not" he muttered rubbing his arm.

"Well am off to bed, tomorrow we'll just have to hear Harry out okay?"

"Sure." Ron said

Hermonie didn't answer she was still thinking. I just shook my head and walked up to the bed.

~*~

I woke up early, got dressed and just sat in the common room just watching as the people who were leaving for the holiday were gathering there items up.

Mostly everyone was leaving except a few including Ron, Hermione, Harry, I and the Cullen's. I haven't spoken to anyone since I have been back but I was sure they knew it was me now. I felt horrible for ignoring Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, they never did anything to hurt me, well jasper tried but it was own fault so it doesn't count. I mean I know they all left me but I am sure Mr. I did it to protect you, but them up to it.

Hermione and Ron joined me after a good ten minutes all dressed for the day. We let Harry sleep in and we went to breakfast. When we were done we came back up and Ron and I played Wizard Chess while Hermione got a "jump" start on her homework.

When Ron crushed me I went over to Hermione and looked at her books she was in so many extra classes that it was unbelievable she could be in all of theses and go to ever class.

"'mione how can you be in divination and Arithmancy there at the same time?" I asked in shock.

"What are you talking about izzy? You can't be in two places at once." She said gently checking her collar. I was about to question it when I saw Harry come down the stairs.

"Harry, you — you look terrible." Hermione gasped

He looked liked he hadn't gone to bed till late or the early morning.

"Where is everyone?" said Harry.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."

Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.

"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with me, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is you mustn't go doing anything stupid." I knew 'mione could chill for a minute she had to get right down to it as soon as possible.

"Like what?" said Harry.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.

Harry knew we discussed this and rehearsed this while he was still sleeping.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" I asked him calmly

"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron.

Harry looked at like we had no idea how wrong Ron was. That he would die trying to kill Black if it meant taking Black out with him.

"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" he looked directly at Ron and Hermione. They both shook their head "no."

"I hear my mom trying to protect me from Voldemort and getting herself killed in the process. That's not something you forget easily and if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her —"

"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right!"

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others."

"So what are you saying?" Ron said. "You want to — to kill Black or something?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"

Again, Harry didn't answer.

"Harry I know what you want to do. I know that the idea of doing nothing is hard to stand knowing that Black is out there free." I finally said.

He looked at me as though I just read his mind but quickly changed his expression to confuse so no one noticed it.

"Izzy, you just don't get it he betrayed my parents and got them killed by Voldemort. I was there-"

"And I wasn't? I was there too Harry."

**HPOV:**

"And I wasn't? I was there to Harry." Izzy said calmly but you could hear the aggravation in it.

"I know that! I can hear her screaming and trying to help us-" again she cut me off.

"And I don't? I. Was. There. Too. Harry." She said looking at me in disbelief. Don't you hate it when you forget something and then after making an ass out of yourself you remember it? Yeah that's when I remembered what Lupin told me. I felt like the biggest idiot! I just forgot because of everything that has happened in the last 24 hours.

"Izzy am so sorry I just haven't been thinking straight." I told her honestly.

"I know and I don't blame you just don't forget you don't have to do everything alone we-she gestured to Ron, Hermione and herself- are always here for you." She said with a smile that melted my heart.

It still didn't change my mind on what I was going to _have_ to do.

"Malfoy knows," I said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself…I'd want revenge.'"

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen…you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me — the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous —"

"Malfoy's dad must have told him," I said, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle —"

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily.

"— so obviously, the Malfoy's knew Black was working for Voldemort —"

"— and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch."

"Harry, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants…Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," I said shortly.

There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.

"Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's — let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron —"

"Yeah, let's go," I said, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!"

Further discussion of Sirius Black plainly wasn't what Ron had had in mind.

"Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set"

"No, let's visit Hagrid," I said firmly.

**(I was going to stop her but……………. I decided to be nice =])**

**IPOV**:

Harry ran up and grabbed his father's invisible cloak. Of course we passed Edward and Alice along the way. Edward was giving me a pleading look and Alice just had a smile that told me she didn't blame me. I could feel Harry stiffen but I reassured him about everything.

We all got under it and made our way down to Hagrid's. When we arrived Ron knocked, but there was no answer.

"He's not out, is he?" said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak.

Ron had his ear to the door.

"There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen — is that Fang?"

Harry and Hermione and I put their ears to the door too. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.

"Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron nervously.

"Hagrid!" called Harry, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"

There was a sound of heavy footsteps, and then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.

"You've heard?" he bellowed, and he flung himself onto Harry's neck.

After we saved Harry from being crushed by Hagrid Hermione asked Hagrid what was wrong.

I spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.

"What's this, Hagrid?"

Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward me, and I read aloud:

_Dear Mr. Hagrid, _

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident. _

"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting me to read on.

_However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated. _

_Yours in fellowship … _

_There followed a list of the school governors. _

"Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off."

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

We looked at one another. We had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called 'interesting creatures' and other people called 'terrifying monsters.' On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.

"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."

"Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak —"

Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.

"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" said Harry.

"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around."

We looked at Harry thinking he was going to exploded on Hagrid. But Harry couldn't bring himself to do it, not now that he saw Hagrid so miserable and scared.

"Listen, Hagrid," he said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, You just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses —"

"I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."

Hagrid howled still more loudly. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron to help them.

"Yer right." Hagrid finally said "I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together…"

"I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes —"

"We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.

"Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er — how are the flobberworms?"

"Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce."

"Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching.

"An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban —"

"Is it awful in there, Hagrid?" I asked after remembering how Hagrid was sent to Azkaban.

"Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind…the day I got expelled from Hogwarts…day me dad died…day I had ter let Norbert go …"

His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards. We were there when Norbert was born he was adorable and we all knew how much Hagrid always wanted his own dragon.

"Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep. When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."

"But you were innocent!" said Hermione.

Hagrid snorted.

"Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not."

Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go …tryin' ter make him fly away…but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' — an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law…" He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."

**Well here you go I hope you liked it =] **

**So I just heard that my school might be closed again tomorrow!!! =]**

**So reviews would be loved!!!!!!!! Like really loved!!!!!!!**

**Just think NO SCHOOL TOMORROW+A LOT OF REVIEWS=Another Chapter**

**Don't you like the math?**

**PSTTT!!! **

**ECLIPSE 140 DAYS and HP DH PART 1 282 =]**

**XOXO**

**LIFESUXTHNUDIE**


	11. Firebolt and Payback

**Well guess who had no school again=]!!**

**Haha so I got 5 reviews in one night!!!!**

**Haha so here you go lovies **

**SO I NOW I SHOULD HAVE PUT THIS IN THE BEGINGING BUT HERE IT GOES IN MY STORY THE FIRST YEAR OF HOGWARTS IS WHEN YOUR 12 SO 2 YEAR 13 AND 3 YEAR 14 (GET WIZARD LICENCE AT 18)**

**EDWARD WAS TURNED AT 16 SO HIM AND IZZY ARE ONLY 2 YEAR DIFF. **

**maskedpainter **

**Cosmicwave **

**xxActressgirlxx THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**jaypatel111**

**.TwiBoyz **

**lovingshewolf**

**I have ****7,724 hits ppl 3****  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Christmas was approaching quickly, you could smell, thick streamers of holly and mistletoe that were strung along the corridors. Mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.

We spend the majority of our time trying to help Buckbeak's case we haven't found anything worth wild.

It was Christmas morning and I awoke with a pillow being thrown at me.

"IZZY WAKE UP!" Ginny we jumping on me.

"Ginny….." I moaned

"It's Christmas Iz!" That got me awake and when I noticed the pile of parcels on the foot of my bed. I began opening them one by one I got a maroon sweater from mom with and "I" on the front. I was in the middle of opening the sweets mum sent when we heard the gits of a brother and boyfriend I have screaming like a bunch of little girls.

Me, Ginny, and I ran to their dorm and we saw Harry on a broom. Not just any broom it was a firebolt. It was amazing and beautiful, and I finally saw the smile that I have been missing spread across Harry's face.

Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?" I asked

"No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."

To my great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.

"What's the matter with you?" said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

Ron sighed exasperatedly.

"It's the best broom there is, Hermione," Me and Ron said at the same time.

"So it must've been really expensive…"

"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily.

"Well…who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.

We all looked at her like she had gone insane.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it — sweep the floor?" said Ron.

But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest.

"GET — HIM — OUT — OF — HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.

Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Uncle Vernon's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.

Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Harry gave up trying to make them talk to each other and devoted himself to examining the Firebolt, which he had brought down to the common room with him. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her cat.

Harry and I decided to exchanged gifts; he gave me a necklace with an "H" on it. It was gorgeous with an emerald green stone in the middle. It was one of-no it was the best present I had ever gotten. I had gotten him a Broom-cleaning kit before his broom was demolished and now with his new broom it was "perfect" according to him.

He helped me put the necklace on, then turned me around gently. He placed his warm hand on the back of my neck and bent down slowly to place his lips on mine.

There was so much spark in that kiss that I didn't want it to end. Harry ran his fingers through my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck. This was nothing like kissing Edward, in this kiss there was passion and love. With Edward it was control he was trying to hard not to kill me that our kisses pain to feel like it brought him pain. I felt guilty about think about that now.

"Can you please stop snogging in front of me?" Ron said with acid in his voice. I couldn't help but to laugh at him. Me and Harry were both out of breath and he had the biggest smile across his face.

"You didn't have to come in." I said back at him not breaking eye contact with Harry. I just heard him storm out and I just kept on smiling.

"how mad is he?" I asked Harry

"If mean if smoke was coming out of his ears then yeah I'd say he's pretty mad." Harry said with a laugh. "Not that I care." He finished

"Come on we better get going to dinner." I said grabbing his hand.

We gathered up Ginny, Hermione, and Ron who was throwing me and Hermione death stares. When we got down there, there was just one table in the middle of the great hall. As me and Harry walked in hand-in-hand you could see Dumbledore lighten up. I guess he didn't know about me and Harry because when he saw the necklace he gave i-knew-it-all-a-long look. I couldn't help but smile at him and took a seat at the table.

"Seeing as there wasn't that many of us we decided to share a table." Dumbledore said.

I looked around at who stayed and notice Malfoy smirking next to Snape. Ahh… I really hated him, well both of them. We had a good dinner until Professor Trelawney showed up complaining about the number 13. Lupin was ill again, we finished eating and so be began getting up.

"My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at us.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.

"Coming?" Harry said to Hermione.

"No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."

I gave Hermione a pleading look knowing what she was going to do but she quickly broke eye-contact.

"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," yawned Ron as we make their way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.

"I'll meet up with you guys later am going to use the bathroom." I said walking to the end of the hall into the bathroom.

"Where are you going Weasley?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around but I didn't see anyone else in the bathroom. I turned around but still couldn't find them.

"Over here." This time I recognized the voice it was Malfoy lucky me. Why was he in the girl bathroom?

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said with pure disgust.

"Oh are you scared your little boyfriend and brother are gone."

"Like I would be afraid of you." I said with a stern laugh

"Oh you should be." He said pulling out his wand.

"What's the point of this?" I asked a little worried but I wasn't going to let him see it.

"Pay back, for last year and to torment Potter a little." And before I knew it was thrown and all I could feel was my back hitting the mirror and cutting it. But of course he wasn't done yet he had to do it again just for his own enjoyment. I tried to scream but it never left my lips and I could feel the darkness taking over me. The last thing I saw was bronze hair in front of me.

**Cliffy?**

**Tell me what u think =]**

**XOXO**

**LIFESUXTHNUDIE**


	12. Rescued

SO SORRY ITS LATE LIFE IS CRAZY!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER'S NOT LONG BUT I HOPE U LIKE IT!!!

**I felt a pair of cold arms carrying me gently. My back was killing me and I couldn't find enough strength to open my eyelids. His voice was worried, I could tell he was trying to get my attention but I just couldn't move I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to control the scream that was building in my throat. He finally stopped walking and began talking to someone in a low voice I couldn't make out what they were saying. **

**Then he gently shook my shoulder and I couldn't contain it and I began to scream bloody murder. I felt several pairs of arm trying to calm me down but nothing was working. Finally I was knocked out by the pain and I welcomed it this time. **

**HPOV:****  
**

"**Izzy has been gone for over half-an-hour any idea where she could be Ron?" I asked him a bit worried.**

"No, maybe she met up with Hermione or something." He said shrugging it off.

I was about to comment but then I heard I sound that broke my heart and scared me half to death. It was Izzy screaming.

**Me and Ron began sprinting down the hallway following the sound of her voice; the screaming didn't stop but grew worse as we made our way down. We ended up in front of the hospital wing and the screaming had begun to quiet down. Ron and me pushed open the doors and saw a sight that almost scared me worse than Izzy screaming. **

**In front of me and Ron, stood Edward Cullen and his father holding Izzy down. **

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?" Ron screamed**

"**It's not what it looks like." Edward said calmly**

"**SO YOU'R NOT HOLDING HER DOWN, MAKING HER SCREAM, AND STANDING NEXT TO HER WHILE SHE IS BLEEDING?!?!" I screamed at him.**

**He seemed completely taken back. "NO-no you h-have it all wr-wrong." He said stuttering.**

"**So you're denying all of this?" Ron demanded.**

"**No." he said looking away from us as his father began patching up Izzy's back.**

"**Then I suggest you leave before we curse your ass off." I said sternly, staring him down with my wand out.**

"**No, I don't think I will, am the one who rescued her and you're just going to kick me out?"**

"**Yeah , we are." Said Ron**

"**Rescue her? That's funny isn't it Ron he rescued her." I laughed sternly. **

"**I didn't know that rescuing meant that you leave someone you "loved" in the dirt so they come home not eating, not sleeping, barely talking and just acting like a lifeless shell. Did you Ron?"**

"**Nope, I didn't know that maybe they changed the definition or something?" He questioned. **

"**Or maybe the git." He pointed to Cullen "got the definition of **_**rescued **_**and**_** abandonment**_** confused?"**__

"**You just don't understand…" Cullen said**

"**No, I think we do very clearly and Izzy has to worry about more things than a psychotic vampire "rescuing" her again." I said.  
**

"**Like what?" he questioned. Dr. Cullen finished on Izzy's wounds and said something low to his son that my ears couldn't pick up before leaving.**

"**That's none of your fuc-" I began but Ron cut in.**

"**Hmm… I don't know trying to stay away from Sirius Black who wants to kill her or you know you-know-who still hasn't given up." Ron shouted.**

"**What are you talking about?" He said with acid in his voice.**

"**You really don't know anything about the Wizarding World do you? Harry Potter **_**and **_**Izzy Weasley the children who lived, is this ringing a bell?"**

"**That's not possible." He said matter-a-factly **

"**Then I just got this cut from falling down?" I asked sarcastically moving my hair out of my face, revealing my scar. Ron walked over to izzy who's shirt was slightly pulled up on my side and pointed to the spot just above her hip and asked "Or hers?"**

"**This can't be." He mumbled **

"**There's a lot you don't know about her-us and some you will never found out." I said and at that he stormed out finally. I could see Ron feeling proud of himself for standing up for his sister. **

**Izzy began to stir and me and Ron rushed over to opposite sides of her bed.**

"**Hey Iz how you feeling?" I asked stroking her hand**

"**Soar." She managed to chook out as he tried to sit up.**

"**We never did find out from-I mean what happened?" Ron said smoothly **

"**I don't know what you're talking about." She said looking away.**

"**Hmmm… let me think maybe that you're backs cut up and you're in the hospital wings. So just spill already." Ron said**

"**No, I don't think I will you'll both do something stupid and get expelled." She said staring us down.**

"**Why would we get expelled? Someone did this to you?" I almost shouted **

"**No, of course no I ya know tripped, clumsy me you know."**

"**That's bullshit Izzy now tell us. Why are you trying to protect them?" **

"**I am not trying to protect anyone but you two goofballs." She said messing up our hair**_**. **_**"eww you both need a hair cut like desperately."**

"**I just got one-what stop changing the subject and just tell us or I'll-I'll." Ron said trying to threaten her.**

"**I'll what? Tell mum?" She snorted**

**Then I looked her deep I the eyes and I said calmly as I could "Please Iz, who hurt you I just want to know so I can stop them next time from hurting someone."**

"**m-oy." She muttered **

"**What was that?"**

"**M-foy."**

"**What?"**

"**IT WAS MALFOY OKAY YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!" **

" **MALFOY?! I'll kill him, I. Will. Kill. Him." I shouted enraged I knew she was mad but I was furies and wanted to get revenge. At that Professor Dumbledore came storming in. **

"**What happened to you?" he said in a concerned and yet demanding voice. **

"**I fell down?" she said. Me and Ron shot daggers at her. **

"**Well in your case that's not hard to believe but honestly I have heard from Mr. Cullen that you were attacked by another student, thrown into a mirror"**

"**WHAT?!" Ron and myself shouted.**

"**I know boys, so who was this student Miss. Weasley?" **

"**Malfoy." She said calmly **

"**I see well Madame Pumphrey wants to check on you, but I'll be back. You both should go back to your common room Izzy needs her rest." He said smiling and left.**

"**You guys can go I promise I'll be fine." She said sweetly **

"**You're sure Iz?" Ron asked**

"**Positive, but promise me you won't do anything stupid." She said in a stern voice.**

**I kissed the top of her head gently rubbed her cheek and I began walking to the door with Ron when I said "Oh, I would never dream of doing something **_**stupid**_**." And walked out.**

**Harming Malfoy wouldn't be stupid it would be justice.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

SO AM SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE LATENESS LACROSSE JUST STARTED AND TRY-OUTS WERE INSANE…..

BUT THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE WILLINGLY ILL BE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.

XOXO

LIFESUXTHNUDIE XD


	13. How's the Back?

**Did you miss me?**

**IPOV:**

Madame Pumphrey and Carlisle wanted me to say in the hospital wing for a wing but me being my stubborn self wouldn't have it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have visited me every day, and Malfoy hasn't been checked in so I guess the boys have kept to their promise. I mean I know I want him to pay but their just being overprotective and it going to get them expelled.

The boys and Hermione are apparently in a fight because Harry's Firebolt was confiscated by McGonagall. Hermione was the one who told but can you blame her there was no note or anything. Ron was furious with Hermione. As far as he was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand- new Firebolt was nothing less than criminal damage

And you know my boyfriend and brother being the ass they are decided not to speak with her. She spends a lot of the time with Hagrid helping him with Buckbeak's case. Malfoy got away with hurting me to because there was "no eye witnesses" but everyone believed it was him. McGonagall was pissed about this whole ordeal and found away to give him detention for a month over nothing. Am not complaining.

I was allowed out finally, I hadn't missed any class due to the fact we were still on Christmas break. Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for our enjoyment, and we spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching us palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry and myself that we had the shortest life line she had ever seen.

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that we was been happy to get to; we wanted to get started on our anti-dementor lessons as soon as possible.

"Ah yes," said Lupin, when Harry reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see... how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough... I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this... We can't bring a real dementor into the castle to practice on..."

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as we walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"

There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind us. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.

"And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.

"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.

"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you -"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority.

"If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Ron.

"Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.

"She doesn't know," said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."

I gave him a nice punch for that. "She was just doing the right thing Ronald. You would rather Harry die while he was on the broom?" I said while walking off to go meet up with her.

"They can be such asses." I said when I met up with her. She didn't say anything just nodded her head, she looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Come on mione don't let him get to you." I said giving her a hug.

In no time at all in was eight o'clock on Thursday evening, we left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when we got there , but I lit the lamps with my wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.

"What's that?" said Harry.

"Another boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real dementor. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"Okay," I said, trying to sound as though I wasn't apprehensive at all and merely glad that Lupin had found such a good substitute for a real dementor.

"So..." Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that we should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you two is highly advanced magic, - well beyond ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" said Harry nervously.

"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti- dementor - a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor."

I had a sudden vision of myself crouching behind a Hagrid sized figure holding a large club. Professor Lupin continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon - hope, happiness, the desire to survive - but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" I asked curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

I thought about any happy memories I had. Certainly, nothing that had happened to me during my stay at Forks was going to do. Finally, I settled on the moment when I got home from Washington and hugged my mum.

"Got it," I said. I could see harry was having a hard time trying to find a memory or moment but he finally found one when he said "Right."

"The incantation is this -" Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"

"Expecto patronum. " Harry repeated under his breath

"Expecto patronum." I said

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

"Oh - yeah -" said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to his memory while I tried to do the same

"Expecto patrono - no, patronum - sorry – expecto patronum, expecto patronum" I could help but giggle a little bit. He shot me death glares which made me laugh even more. He finally cracked a smile and laughed to when something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a

wisp of silvery gas.

"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"

"Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then - ready to try it on a dementor?"

"Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. I tried to keep my mind on the hug, but something else kept intruding... Any second now, I might hear Harry's mother again...

Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled. A dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, who was going first one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him -

"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto -"

Suddenly Harry fell to the ground me and Lupin rushed over trying to get him to come to.

"Harry!"

Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor.

The classroom lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes..." Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.

"Here -" Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before Izzy try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."

"It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time - and him – Voldemort"

Lupin looked paler than usual.

"Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand -"

"I do!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth.

"I've got to! What if the dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"All right then..." said Lupin."You might want to select 'other memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on... That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough..."

"Izzy why don' you give it a go? Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.

"Ready," I said; trying hard to fill my head with happy thoughts about my mum.

"Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward me -

"Expecto patronum!" I yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat -"

White fog obscured his senses... big, blurred shapes were moving around

him... then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking -

"Lily, take them and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

The sounds of someone stumbling from a room - a door bursting open - a

cackle of high- pitched laughter –

Then it took another turn I heard another man "tell him to avenge you" it was James in the studio and suddenly I felt like I was being burned alive.

"Izzy..." Harry was rubbing my head gently when I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing am fine" I said stubbornly. What happened to me they didn't need to know.

Harry suddenly realized that there were tears on my face mingling with

the sweat. He bent his face as low as possible, wiping them off on his robe.

"You heard James?" said Lupin in a strange voice. How could he have known?

"what...?" Face dry, Harry looked up. "Why - you didn't know my dad, did you?" he asked Lupin.

Harry's dad? The other man! He was Harry's father who was named James as well.

"I - I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen, Izzy - perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced... I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this..."

"No!" I said and got up. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is... Hang on..."

I racked my brains. A really, really happy memory... one that he could turn into a good, strong Patronus...

"Why don't you and Harry try it together?" Lupin asked and we both nodded.

A really happy memory, when I looked at Harry I knew my moment that I was truly in bliss.

"Ready?" said Lupin. "Concentrating hard? All right - go!"

He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!" We bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!

EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The screaming inside my head had started again - except this time,

it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned radio - softer

and louder and softer again – I could barely feel the burning it was just dull-and I could still see the dementor – it had halted - and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the

End of our wands, to hover between us and the dementor, and though my legs felt like jello, I was still on his feet - though for how much longer, I wasn't sure -

"Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.

There was a loud crack, and Harry's and my cloudy Patronus vanished along with the dementor; Harry sank into a chair and I sat on his lap, I was feeling as exhausted as if I'd just run a mile, and felt Harry's legs shaking under me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Professor Lupin forcing the boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again.

"Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Excellent,

You too! That was definitely a start!"

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?"

"Not now," said Lupin firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here -"

He handed us a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.

"Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?"

"Okay," said Harry. He took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the dementor..

"Professor Lupin?" he said. "If you knew my dad, you must've known

Sirius Black as well."

Lupin turned very quickly. And I almost chocked on my chocolate

"What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.

"Nothing - I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too..."

Lupin's face relaxed.

"Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, it's getting late."

We left the classroom, walking along the corridor and around a corner, then took a detour behind a suit of armor and sank down on its plinth to finish my chocolate. Harry was right behind me, I felt exhausted but this chocolate was delicious.

"So you wanna talk about what happened back there when it was your turn?" he asked as he sat down.

"About?"

"Izzy" he said shaking his head. "You know what I mean, come on when you heard my dad? But that's not it is it?"

"You're very perceptive, why do you think we hear your parents anyway?" I questioned.

"Lupin mentioned something about the dementors making you relive your worst memories. What does this have to do with what happened?" Harry asked

"Well let's just say that the night we were almost killed wasn't my only worst memory. Can we just drop for now? Let's go to bed." I said and kissed his cheek.

Things we're never simple in my life though, just as we were getting up to leave who happened to have come out of McGonagall's office from detention. None other than Malfoy.

"How's the back?" He asked with cocky smile on his face.

I didn't even have time to make a comment when Harry attempted to grab him. But I was faster thank god, and pulled him back.

"Harry let it go." I said in a stern voice. He began to calm down when Malfoy interrupted.

"Can you say whipped."

This time I couldn't grab him.

**Am soo sorry lovie! **

**It's been like 3 months and I know you probably hate me but my schools done in 11 days then regents but then am all yours for the summer **

**Xoxoxo**

**LIFESUXTHNUDIE **


	14. If one word was spoken

My excuse? Life! Family, personal stuff went down this summer I'm soo sorry to keep you waiting! Plus I had writers blocks sooo procrastination was another problem!

_Previously_

_"Harry let it go." I said in a stern voice. He began to calm down when Malfoy interrupted._

_"Can you say whipped."_

_This time I couldn't grab him._

I have never seen Harry in so much rage before, he grabbed Malfoy by the throat and pushed his back against the wall and just started walling on him. Malfoy was whimpering and crying, I ran over quickly and tried to pull Harry off of him.

"HARRY STOP!" I screamed "He isn't worth it!" I finally was able to get him off of Malfoy. I turned around to tell Malfoy to just leave when his fist slammed into my face. I stumbled backward trying to gain my sense of gravity and fell into Harry's arms. It was one of those times where you get hurt and it hurts initially then it passes but you still cry. You don't want to cry because something important is going on in front of your face but you cry anyway.

This was one of those times.

Once Harry had he on my own feet again he turned to go after Malfoy. "Harry don't, please I'm fine."

"You're fine? Really? You're fine? He just nailed you in the face after you started recovering from the first time her hurt you! Isabella Marie Weasley I don't know if you've gone mad or like getting hurt by guys and letting them get away with it? Malfoy and Cul…"

I was stunned and pissed at him, so I just left him there and stormed off. My face started hurting and burning as I made my way to the common room. I just wanted to get to bed and forget this night ever happened. So I stumbled in the common room "I'm going to kill Harry!"

"And why is it that you're going to kil.." Fred started when I guess he saw my face.

You would think that everyone would be in bed right? Getting a good night sleep because we had classes tomorrow nope not my family and Hermione. They we're wide awake.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU'RE FACE IZZY?" followed by

"WHAT DOES HARRY HAVE TO WITH THIS?" harry? Why would they think he did this?

"IZZY DID HE DO THIS TO YOU?" ohhh that's why.

"Guys I'm fine." I tried

"Fine? You have a black eye iz! You call that fine!"

"What is with all this yelling?" ohh of course the cullens decided to be in their dorms tonight! Don't they have some animals to eat?

"Nothing you guys it's not what is looks like!" The one time I wished Edward could read my mind!

"He hit you! He laid his hands on you!" overreact much?

And of course who walks in the door! Do you really have to ask? Cause you know this night is going just swimmingly.

Edward was the first to grab him. "You dare come here! You just walk into a place with her family and friends! You should be trying to get away as fast as you could!"

"Edward stop! Please!" I tried, begged. Trying to get out of whoevers hands I was in. They wouldn't budge though.

"Izzy I know what I did was out of line but why is.." Really Harry please everything he is says is just making it worse.

"out of line? You're joking me right? Do you see her face?" George yelled.

"Of course you idiot I can see her face! It's her own fault that M…"

It was like I was watching a movie, everything that could go wrong did! Everything you could say to make the angry people mad did! I couldn't stop any of it either.

"Her fault!"

"I don't think Sirius Black is going to get a chance with Harry when the boys are done with him." Hermione said

"Of course I wanted to kill h.."

"WHAT IS EVERYONE DOING UP AT THIS TIME! GET TO BED RIGHT NOW OF SO HELP ME." Professor McGonagall came in yelling. I quickly turned away and tried to get to my room so McGonagall couldn't see me. When she finally left everyone turned back to Harry.

"You go near her again and I swear it will be the last thing you do." Ron threatened him.

Harry just looked at me incredulously, he looked confused, shocked, and worried.

"Harry please they wouldn't listen." He just shook his head at me.

"They think I hit you?"

"Harry I tried to tell them, they wouldn't listen to me." I said being pulled away by the twins

"What the bloody hell STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"Ronald it wasn't Harry who did this to me. Why would he touch me?" I questioned. He knew Harry and he knew how much he loved me.

Ron just shook his head and told Hermione to take me upstairs because I was apparently "confused and tired and wasn't thinking straight."

Hermione got me into bed and I decided that we would figure out how to handle this whole "episode" in the morning. Set everyone straight with what really happened and hopefully keep Harry alive in the time being.

One misunderstanding lead to all of this, I was trying to keep Malfoy alive the question was why? He hurt me physically and mentally and I was letting him get away with it. I was just trying to keep Harry in line and look where it got me! My Family and Cullens wanted Harry harmed and Malfoy got away with it yet again! And I have no idea where this leave Harry and I, he probably hates me for this and I can't blame him.

Then the whole Edward thing comes to mind this is the second time he has come to defend me and I thought I was done with him. I thought it was over and done with that part of me was died with Bella Swan. I just wish some things stayed buried.

Just as I was about to go to sleep I hear Skylark tapping at my window. I quickly got out of bed and untied the letter, it was from someone I had least expected

_Jacob. _

**Kinda short my bad but I think this was a very eventful chapter right?**

**What will happen? Malfoy finally gets the snot beat out of him? Harry and izzy are done? Jacob's back?**

**CHALLENGE!**

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO MAKE ME A BANNER FOR THIS STORY PLEASE DO! I HAVE NO ARTISTIC ABILITY**

**Xoxox**

**Lifesuxthnudie XD**


	15. Most Commonly Wears Green

**Miss me? I hope so!  
Where did we leave off? Ohh yeah**

_One misunderstanding lead to all of this, I was trying to keep Malfoy alive the question was why? He hurt me physically and mentally and I was letting him get away with it. I was just trying to keep Harry in line and look where it got me! My Family and Cullens wanted Harry harmed and Malfoy got away with it yet again! And I have no idea where this leave Harry and I, he probably hates me for this and I can't blame him.  
_

_Then the whole Edward thing comes to mind this is the second time he has come to defend me and I thought I was done with him. I thought it was over and done with that part of me was died with Bella Swan. I just wish some things stayed buried._

_Just as I was about to go to sleep I hear Skylark tapping at my window. I quickly got out of bed and untied the letter, it was from someone I had least expected_

_Jacob._

Heyy Bells,  
I just wanted to check up on you and see how things in Pigwarts are? I miss you like crazy and so does the pack. Things have been very different since Charlie was killed and it feels like nothing will ever be the same. We are still tracking Victoria and have been close, but she always knows when to escape. Damn leeches. Billy is a mess, he feels like he lost a brother and I feel like my uncle died. I know he wasn't really your dad but I know you blame yourself for what happened but I want you to know it wasn't your fault. Now there is an owl outside my window? Weird. Well I'll talk to you later bells. I know everything will be alright no matter what happens.

Love,  
Jacob

Jake always knows the right things to say even when he is thousands of miles away. And with that thought I went to bed thinking of wolves.

When I woke up my face felt like I was in the ring with Mike Tyson for 10 rounds. I could barely open my eye and when I did it hurt to much to keep it open. Trying to think of an excuse as to why I couldn't go to lessons today I came up with nothing. Well the truth could work but then again no one believed me last night what makes me think they will today. I will just get Harry in more trouble. No one was in our room but it was too early to go to breakfast so they were all probably in the common room.

I found whatever courage I had left to get dresses and head down the stairs. And as expected they were all sitting there waiting for me to come down.

"Hey guys." I said

" Merlin's beard Izzy it worse then it was last night" Ron said.

"I'm fine really. How bout we all go down and get some food? Come on Ron I know you're hungry!"

" I for one still can't believe Harry hit you." Really Hermione?

"Well maybe if you listened to me last night you would understand that Harry didn't hit me. It was -"

" Sure Izzy, whatever you say. Lets just go and get some breakfast."

" Ronald stop being such a pig headed, stubborn prat and listen to me!"

"mhhmm sure. I Feel like some portage today."  
I couldn't take it any longer and just ran out of there. Why would they believe that Harry hit me? It doesn't make any sense. God I hate my family some times.

I felt a hand on my shoulder " I believe you. I know Harry would never hit you." Hermione said.  
"Thanks 'Mione its nice to know someone can see the truth and not be a bubbling idiots like them."

"So who really hit you?"

"Hmm. I think you know him, bleach greasy hair, creepy gray eyes, pointy face, and most commonly wears green."

"Malfoy hurt you again!"

"Yeah, and I think Harry would have really killed him if I let go of him."

"That's it we're going to McGonagall's office right now before breakfast." I saw no point in arguing and I really wanted Malfoy to pay.

I told McGonagall everything that transpired last night and she promised me that there will be serious consequences for his actions.

Now that McGonagall knows I hope this new travels faster then that rumor about harry being that one that hit me or walking into the great hall will be kinda awkward. Before we went in Hermione brought me to the bathroom and tried to cover up my black eye the best she could. We then quietly snuck into the great hall and tried to go unnoticed.

I tried to make eye contact with Harry and tell him that the teachers knew that truth and Malfoy will be dealt with but he refused to look at me.

Going unnoticed was working until someone asked me what happened and then my family's eyes all went to Harry. I spoke up though and just said one word.

"Malfoy."

**Really Short I know but at least I'm back!**  
**I wish I had a better excuse then just life happening but that's really what happened this school year!**  
**Sorry again:(**  
**love you guys**  
**LIFESUXTHNUDIE XD  
want more about the story come talk to me at  
lifesuxthnudie . tumblr . com **


End file.
